1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to suspension systems work machines and more particularly to a progressive, independent suspension system for work machines.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “tractor” commonly refers to a vehicle designed to deliver a high torque at slow speeds, such as for hauling a trailer or machinery used in agriculture or construction. Agricultural implements such as sprayers, seeders, and harvesters, for example, may be towed behind or mounted on a tractor, and the tractor may also provide a source of power if the implement is mechanized.
Conventionally, agricultural implements and vehicles, including tractors, have either a live axle, which is not an independent suspension, or a non-progressive independent suspension system. Such conventional suspension systems typically give a rough ride quality, especially when bumps in the terrain result in suspension bottoming.